gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Opel Calibra Touring Car '94
|engine = Cosworth KF V6 |torque = 221.3 lb-ft |pp = 523 PP |power = 555 BHP (GT2) 414 BHP (GT3-GT6) |speed = |distance = |topspeed = |0-60 = |gt5type = |gt6type = |weight = (GT2) (GT3-GT6) |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower (GT2) |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower (GT3-GT6) }} The Opel Calibra Touring Car '94 is a race car produced by Opel. It appears in every main Gran Turismo game to date since Gran Turismo 2, with the exception of Gran Turismo Sport. The car appears to be the #6, driven by Keke Rosberg, who achieved a 14th place finish in the 1994 DTM Driver's Championship. In-game description "The newest aerodynamics and 4WD system make this car a monster on the circuit." Acquisition GT2 The player can purchase this car in the special section of the Opel dealership for 1,000,000 Credits. GT3 This car can only be won by winning the Gran Turismo World Championship in Professional Events. The player cannot buy this car from the Opel dealer, even though it appears there. GT4 This car can only be obtained by winning the Speedster Trophy. Like in GT3, this car is not available for purchase at the Opel dealership. GTPSP This car can be purchased for 1,250,000 Credits. GT5 As a Standard car, the Opel Calibra Touring Car '94 can be purchased from the Used Car Dealership for 1,481,549 Credits. It is a Level 14 car. GT6 This car can be purchased for 1,250,000 Credits. It is a simplified car. Trivia *In early versions of GT2, the car was known as the Opel Calibra '95 DTM Model. *In Gran Turismo 3, the replay nameplate for this car erroneously reads Caribra instead of Calibra. This error also occurs on the starting grid nameplate. *This car, along with it's Vauxhall counterpart, are represented incorrectly in the Gran Turismo series, as far as engines go. The Cosworth KF V6 was developed in 1996, and was capable of revving to 15,000rpm. Earlier DTM models (1993-1995), were using a modified GM C25XE V6 production engine, which was only capable of a maximum of 8,500rpm. Pictures Opel_Calibra_Touring_Car_'94_(GT2).jpg|The Opel Calibra Touring Car '94 as it appears in Gran Turismo 2. Note the different logos on the front bumper and the absence of the driver number. Also, there is a DEKRA logo above the car number box. However, said logo was removed in later games. Opel_Calibra_Touring_Car_'94_(GT2)_-_Rear.jpg|The rear of the Opel Calibra Touring Car '94 in Gran Turismo 2. Notice the absence of the Opel and Michelin logos. Opel_Calibra_Touring_Car_'94_-_Rear.jpg|The rear of the Opel Calibra Touring Car '94 in Gran Turismo 6. File:Gocdrl--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 2 Videos Opel Calibra Touring Car '94 Gran Turismo 6 Opel Calibra Touring Car '94 (PS3) Gran Turismo 2 - Opel Calibra Touring Car HD Gameplay Gran Turismo 4, 199 of 708 cars 1994 Opel Calibra Touring Car File:Gran Turismo 3 - Opel Calibra Touring Car PS2 Gameplay HD Notes Category:GT2 Cars Category:GT3 Cars Category:GT4 Cars Category:GTPSP Cars Category:GT5 Cars Category:GT6 Cars Category:DTM Category:Opel Race Cars Category:1990s race cars Category:Coupes Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars Category:Level 14 Cars